A quiet encounter
by Storm Arashi
Summary: As thunder rages outside Nicholas wanders down and discovers an unusual but comforting gift from the demon butler he never expected to recieve. At his age he wishes he wasn't so afraid of storms but it seems the demon has a few tricks up his sleeve. AU


This is a replacement from Double Trouble. A oneshot I had originally intended to be a chapter but with how I plan for the story to flow it feels more like a filler.

So consider this a side story. It would make more sense if you listened to the music box version of Lacrimosa whilst reading this.

/

It had been a long day however Nicholas couldn't sleep no matter what he tried. He would usually go right to his twin and rest beside him not truly sleeping until dawn.

A loud crackle of thunder reminded him why. Ciel wasn't afraid of thunder storms like Nick was. Nick was terrified of them ever since he was little.

When he had been younger his mother would rock him back to sleep but would never stray too far from Ciel whom would wake up wanting to also provide some solace for his younger twin.

Now however at age twelve Nick lied awake staring at the ceiling exhausted but turned over and curled up into a tight ball when thunder crackled violently. His form shook with raw fear. If he tried to wake Ciel up for comfort he was sure there would be a clock or worse a boot with a heel to his head.

Nick would rather shake in fear or risk going downstairs and risking crossing the path of the demon butler to get a good night's sleep.

Another hour past as the clock downstairs chimed three AM. Nick couldn't sleep at all however. It was a school night at that and if his soccer coach saw him slacking off from fatigue he might as well have went down the half pipe on roller skates to end it.

_If I had to go down I'd rather go down fighting a bear or getting killed by Sebastian for making the house an utter mess. Hell I'd rather have my butt kicked by Al and Ciel then face the coach and his humiliating tactics of discipline. Last guy who stayed up all night on World Of Warcraft had to wear a tutu for the entire practice. Funny but cruel._ It would not do for the Captain of the team to miss out on practice.

He took out his notebook and wrote down a note to himself to ask Ciel to switch places with him at gym. Nick could handle being the pitcher during baseball practice since throwing was something he had to be good at being his brother's twin.

Thunder crackled as a rather loud yelp escaped the pre-teen's lips as he ran out of his room and directly into his twin's. "Ciel!"

He narrowly avoided the boot. "Brother please! I'm too scared!"

"Go away! I just got to sleep!"

Nick to say the least was chased out of his brother's room pouting. Thunder crackled again as he ran down stairs quickly but quietly.

The tile floors of the hallway were cold on his barefeet as he placed a hand on the wall to keep steady in the dark. They had no lights on downstairs because the only one down there and awake at this hour would be Sebastian.

_Oh god I hadn't thought of that one! I-I can't...I can't..._ However he had remembered something said as the butler was clearing dinner dishes away that he would be preparing breakfast late into the night.

_But I can't smell anything...But the kitchen light has to be on. Maybe I'll get a little snack and that'll calm my nerves...Wish I wasn't too old to go to mom...She would make sure everything was okay. Ciel's mad at me now too..._ The twin sighed heavily.

As several loud crackles of lightning and thunder rang lighting up the house briefly a small rather girlish shriek escaped Nick's lips as he covered his mouth.

_Innocent twin yeah right. More like the childish wimp!_ He thought dreading a possible addition to his violin lessons he was already taking from Sebastian for that night.

/

_I know that yell..._ Sebastian paused in whipping a frothy crème to go with the scones he had been preparing. He had a feeling a storm would happen and knew how badly the younger twin reacted he decided to get a head start on the morning meal. Keeping, an item from England that had helped the young Phantomhive sleep during such a bad storm on hand as well. "Master Nicholas?" He called out voice lowered to not awaken the other Ross family members.

It only took a moment or two for the sleep deprived pre-teen to enter the kitchen looking hopeless. "I'm sorry." He uttered his voice sounding strained and as if he had a mild asthma attack. It made Sebastian almost feel sorry for the child.

Almost he hadn't forgotten about the whoopie cusion from the previous day either. "It's quite alright. I take it Master Ciel has evicted you from his room?"

The look on Nicholas' face was worth forgiving him fully for the practical jokes. "How'd you guess?"

"Your eyes say it all young master. Plus the shriek was enough to hone me in."

Humiliated Nicholas looked down as he sat at one of the bar stools in the kitchen. Sighing softly he rested his head on the cool counter. "I hate thunderstorms Sebastian...I never liked them not even as a little kid. My mom used to sing to me or I would go to Ciel and he'd let me stay...Now though he gave me the boot. And if I can't sleep then I'll have to beg and grovel in the next few hours until he agree's to switch. I can nap in math class as far as I'm concerned."

The look Sebastian gave him made Nick wonder if it was so wise to come down for a midnight snack. He was a demon after all. "I mean sleep in world history because the teacher is so boring not like you Sebastian." Giving a tired version of his usual grin it dropped quickly. "I don't want to wear the tutu."

_His coach is that cruel? How cold how...Demonic. No...More like Grell's style of doing such thing's._ Sebastian cleared his throat. "I take it your coach is a red haired demonic freak of nature as you put it?"

Nick lifted his head giving the butler an almost shocked look. "That's Coach Sutcliff to a T. Doesn't stop at the tutu though...Chased us with a chainsaw once." A yawn escaped the boy's mouth unwillingly. "Sorry."

If anything the grip on the whisk still in his hand tightened. Oh no it wasn't bad enough that Grell had to follow Sebastian to the United States but now he was a coach for a soccer team and scaring them and humiliating them was punishment? He was going to _kill_ Grell if he tried such a thing on his young master's. Especially if Ciel decided to switch with Nick. "You best wish that you can get to sleep quickly." He told the boy going back to work however keeping an eye on Nick's behavior. He had been around the twins long enough to know when something was the matter with one of them.

He saw the music box. It wasn't any old music box however it had been the only one to survive the fire that almost killed them as Ciel Phantomhive when their souls were one.

"Is this a music box?" Nick murmured hesitating to reach over and open it. He looked at Sebastian for approval first. He respected the butler like one of his own family members. Greatly and with full intentions of pranking at some point.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes it's a gift I was saving but it seems you found it. Go ahead open it." He shrugged turning away to hide the grin that bloomed on his face.

Nick shrugged and opened the music box. The little figures spun quickly as a song all too familiar to him played in his head listening to the high pitched and almost eerie yet comforting song. It was one he knew he had to have heard from somewhere.

Closing his eyes he thought back to those nights spent cowering in his bed alone calling meekly for his mother and almost like magic his mother would run in and see what was the matter. Mary-Anne would cradle her young child and sing softly.

Humming the melody quietly Nick watched the music box feeling more tired by the second.

Sebastian was quick to catch the boy as he fell out of the bar stool sleep claiming him. Smiling tenderly at the lad he carried him upstairs the music boxes song still playing clearly.

Looking in on the older twin he could see Ciel was distressed in his own sleep as if consumed by guilt. Glancing down at Nick he walked in and placed him by Ciel tucking both boys back in.

Ciel's form relaxed as he turned over head mere centimeters from his twins own. The sight of both coal haired children fast asleep innocently made the demon smile.

_However one day I shall devour the true Ciel Phantomhive's soul. The one of the child whom I served all those years ago. Be it in Nicholas hiding it or in Ciel himself being himself...I will find out one day Young Master's. Enjoy your life at your leisure. Enjoy your childhood whilst it lasts._

The music boxes soft melody was cut short as Sebastian closed it briskly. "Because once something is lost...It can never be reclaimed."

Unaware of the demon's true intent the twins shifted holding each other protectively their bond strong but their sleeping forms as innocent as a new born babe.

FIN

/

I own nothing but Nick and this idea. Please no flames and I hope you enjoyed this. I apologize if Sebastian was OOC.


End file.
